Seven Day Trip to Hell
by Fayth in the Music
Summary: The case was perfect. There was no possible way they could lose. However, the SVU team will find out that it only takes a mere seven days for everything to go to hell.


**Day 1  
>Carry Jean's Diner<br>****7:05 PM **

Olivia Benson sighed, as she looked into the eyes of her old partner. She had hated his guts up until a couple of minutes ago. She had been so angry at him for leaving her. For not saying goodbye. She had been planning out what she would do if she was to see him again. She would yell at him, or hit him. Maybe she would even break the window of his car.

Tonight that moment came, when per chance, she ran into him again at a diner. Her brain processed that it was him, and something strange happened. All of her anger towards him seemed to disappear. Suddenly, the past didn't seem to matter. They were old friends who missed each other. They got a table together, and they ate their food.

"You look tired," he pointed out. She smiled at him.

"I'm always tired."

"You should sleep."

"Yeah, right."

It was just as it used to be. The same banter, same friendliness, same everything. A song by The Beatles was playing in the background, and if the two of them didn't know any better, they would say they were actually having a good time.

"Anything crazier than usual happen lately?" Elliot asked her. Due to the tone in his voice, she figured knew that it was a joke. Unfortunately, he was right. Olivia let out a heavy sigh, right as Elliot asked her "What happened?"

She looked at him, and bit her lip. He had quite because of the chaos of her job. Now he was asking for a story. She realized she should just ignore it, and give some vague answer that wouldn't haunt him. He had escaped the world, and she did not want to be the one to have to pull him right back into it.

She should have done that, but she didn't.

"So, do you remember when all of us were talking about people who were inspiring to us? How Alex had that one teacher in college she adored? Professor Carolyn Matley?"

"Vaguely," Elliot replied, then his face froze. He could easily piece together the puzzle of the situation, "Don't tell me she was raped."

"Nope," Olivia replied, taking a sip of her coffee. Clearly, whatever it was, it was a long case. "That would be to simple."

"What happened, then?" Elliot asked.

"Well, it turns out that Alex's dear Professor Matley was quite skilled in the art of murder."

Olivia saw Elliot's eyes widen at the news.

"She was a serial killer?" He stated. He was met with Olivia nodding. If Elliot was to be honest with himself, he didn't know what to feel.

"I honestly don't know how to react to that," he sighed, "On one hand, that is horrible for Alex. I mean, that'd be like figuring out Cragen was a rapist." He couldn't hold back a grin, "On the other hand, the Ice Queen was trained by a serial killer. I mean, it kind of makes sense, if you really think about it."

Olivia smiled at the joke. As much as she loved Alex, Elliot was right. It was very ironic indeed.

"I have to be honest," she said, "I was positive she was going to kill someone when she found it. Alex was pissed."

"Is she the lawyer on the case?" Elliot asked.

"Yep."

"Is it a death penalty case?"

Olivia nodded, and said, "It's a solid case, too. I don't think there is any possible way Alex will lose this one."

Elliot sighed at the statement, taking a sip of his drink.

"Olivia, you know just as well as I do that it doesn't matter how solid a case is," Elliot explained, "There is always a way for the bad guys to win."

And he was right. It was a case that would not be won. In fact, it was a court case that would go straight to hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes, when you haven't been writing for a while, you just have to get something onto paper to help get the juices flowing again. This is the result of that. Although, I can say that even though I have not been writing for a while, I have had quite an exciting break. I hope you all enjoy. Hopefully, stories will be updated soon. Haha!<strong>

**Fayth**


End file.
